


Foolish

by Dirty_Pretty88



Series: Temptation Verse [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Pretty88/pseuds/Dirty_Pretty88
Summary: They had been going strong as a couple for a year; until Ruki discovers something that destroyed their relationship in a simple moment. His love was so strong for his boyfriend, that he gave Reita another chance for him to prove his love.





	1. Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back so soon!
> 
> Haha I've had quite a bit of extra time, so, here's more to Temptation! I hope that you enjoy this just as much.
> 
> Also, forgive me for any mistakes. I'll read back through when I get another moment and fix those mistakes.

Humming as the blonde nuzzled his neck; trailing a hand down the front of the dark grey, two button pinstripe suit, gasping as teeth lightly nibble on a bit of flesh along his neck. Smirking as he tugged the orange sorbet tie from the suit, wrapping it the silkiness around a hand, tugging the man down for a slow kiss. Shivering as a hand slipped up his exposed thigh, tickling and caressing him.

“I’ve got to go baby,” the elder muttered huskily, laying soft kisses along the jaw.

Letting out a breathy laugh, Ruki released the tie and slowly tucked it back with a wink, “well, go then.”

The elder growled as he climbed further up the bed, body covering the naked one. One hand squeezed a thigh tightly, the other entangling in the soft auburn hair, tugging the head back to expose more of the slender neck. Sucking on patches of skin, creating dark maroon marks all over the peach colored skin.

“You better go, Reita,” he moaned, pushing at the strong body weakly. “You’re going to be late.”

The blonde groaned with irritation. Lifting his head, Reita pecked the brunette on the lips, smirking as he stood, “don’t start without me?”

“I make no promises,” Ruki chuckled sensually, rolling onto his side. Watching Reita fix his tie and suit, he hummed teasingly, “eight hours is a long time, especially if you plan on making it another late night of work; **_again_**.”

“We’ll see what happens,” he murmured, leaning back for a kiss. Groaning as their tongues moved languidly, pulling away, “I may just have the case of the flu and not go in.”

Laughing as he pushed aside the silk navy blue sheets, the brunette got out of bed. Smiling as he took the pale colored orange tie, fixing it with a smile, “You’ve already spent too many sick days on me, Reita. You have a company you _**need** _to run.”

“Can’t I do it here, with you,” the CEO questioned almost childishly. Tilting the head up to place a soft kiss on the smooth forehead, “c’mon, I know you want me to stay Ruki.”

“I do,” he nodded in agreement, smoothing out the material of the suit. Tilting his head to the side with a smile, “but, I also know you’ve got a job to do. One of us has to keep our feet planted firmly on the ground and that will be me, while you’ve got your heads high in the clouds.”

“I love you, Taka,” Reita smiled sweetly, kissing the man again.

Sighing into the loving kiss, he whispered, “I love you too. Now go on, Jason is downstairs waiting on you.”

“I promise I’ll be home early tonight,” the blonde promised. Taking a hand and lightly pressing his lips to the fingertips, “let me know what you plan on doing today. I want to know where you’re at and that you’re okay.”

“Don’t I always,” Ruki tilted his head, brow raised. Pushing the business man towards the stairs, scolding, “hurry up and go; you’re already a half hour late.”

Turning and going to balcony that overlooked the living room he called down, “and if you are going to be working late again, **_please_** call. I don’t want to make a dinner only to have to wait on you and then you coming home, telling me you ate at some burger joint. Got it?”

“Aye aye captian,” Reita mocked salute.

“Jack ass,” Ruki grumbled turning and crawling back in bed.

Rolling onto Reita’s side, holding his lovers pillow tightly to his chest, inhaling his lovers scent and began dozing off into a slight sleep. Suddenly a loud ring interrupted his sleep several minutes later, lifting his head from the pillow; Ruki reached over and grabbed the phone. It was Reita’s cell phone. A text message lighting up the touch screen and unlocking his lover’s phone, pulling up the message, he frowned.

There was no name to the number, but, what the message shown, it disturbed Ruki. _‘Hey, I had a lot of fun last night. Why don’t we make plans for drinks tonight? Call me.’_

Noticing more texts from the number, he slowly scrolled through them, reading what had been sent and what had been replied. Staring at the phone as if it was some kind of foreign object, Ruki let it drop onto the mattress as he stood and quickly threw on a large shirt and shorts. Reita hadn’t been at the office like he had said from the sound of that message. If anyone knew for sure though, Jason would know where his lover was last night. Going down the stairs into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee, he waited for the driver to come back.

While he waited in the kitchen, the words of the text message never left his head. Ruki had truly believed that Reita was working late, he had believed the CEO; but, after reading that, he felt absolutely betrayed. He had been lied to. He wasn’t sure what to feel, because things had been going strong for nearly a year and now _**this**_.

Taking a look to the stairs, he decided on confronting Reita about the text. This was something that couldn’t wait. Rushing back to the room, he took a quick shower and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Just as he was finishing drying his hair, he heard the SUV pulling up into the driveway. Taking his cell from the night stand, his wallet and Reita’s cell, he rushed down to meet the man.

Hearing the front door open and fall shut, he met the man at the bottom of the stairs, with a forced smile, “Jason, I need you to take me to the company. Reita left his cell upstairs.”

“Of course, Mr. Matsumoto,” Jason blinked, not missing the tense expression of the brunette.

Grabbing a light jacket and sunglasses, Ruki locked the door and followed the personal driver out to the vehicle, who then held the car door open for him. Climbing into the back, he took a deep breath as gazed at Reita’s cell in thought. Trying to word what he was going to say to the blonde and to try to have a will of steel, because Ruki just knew, that the man will try to talk his way out of it.

Lifting his gaze from the device, Ruki anxiously tapped a nail against the screen before stuffing it into his jacket pocket. Glancing to his driver, he figured now would be the time to do a little questioning, “Jason, last night; had you taken Reita out to a bar or somewhere?”

“I did,” the man gave his answer, a quick glance in the rearview mirror.

So, Reita **_had_** lied to him. Swallowing back more of the arising emotions, brown eyes fell on the floor of the SUV, “had you dropped off or picked up anyone else?”

Jason glanced back at Ruki, perplexed by the question but, he gave a shake of his head, “no, it was just Mr. Suzuki.”

Releasing a harsh breath, he fought back the constricting feeling in his throat, “Why did he go there?”

Another glance in the rearview mirror, Jason’s expression became grim as he began putting two and two together, “Mr. Suzuki had told me that he had an important meeting to attend.”

Rolling his eyes, he gave a snort into his hand, “Important, huh?”

Some ‘important’ meeting that kept the CEO out nearly until midnight. That thought in mind made Ruki bite the inside of his cheek, recalling nights that Reita had told him he was working late. The blonde had so many late nights lately and the entire time he had never given the brunette a reason to distrust him; until now. Had the man really been working late or had he been meeting up with this person the entire time?

Rubbing away the oncoming headache, Ruki sighed. Their relationship had been too easy these last few months; he should have known it was too good to be true. Of course the billionaire CEO had kept someone on the side for when he got bored of him and their relationship.

Blinking away the burning sensation of tears, he cleared his throat as he saw them pulling up to the company building, “drop me off in the front, Jason. I’ll only be several minutes.”

“Yes sir,” the driver nodded, as he pulled into an open spot.

Hopping out of the car before Jason could get out Ruki rushed into the building, forcing a smile as he walked up to the building receptionist, “good morning, Ashley.”

“Ah, Takanori, here to see Mr. Suzuki are we?” she smiled knowingly at the brunette.

“Yes, he had left his cell at home,” he held the device up, to show the woman. Putting it back into his pocket, “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Of course,” she smiled, reaching into a desk drawer, producing a visitor’s badge. Handing it over to the male brunette, “you know which floor he’s on.”

Clipping the badge to the front of his jacket, he went to the elevator, smiling to one of the familiar security guard as he went through the check point. Ever since the incident with Kyo, Reita had upped on building’s security, so now, the company had a security checkpoint before you got on the elevator.

“Hello Mr. Matsumoto, you’re looking **_very_** good today.”

Laughing as he set his wallet, both cells into a grey tub, he smirked, “thank you Jeff, but, you know I’m a taken man.”

“Yes, I do,” the man shrugged, grabbing the items and holding them out to the other with a wink, “but, it doesn’t hurt to try.”

“Brownie points for you,” Ruki laughed as he took the items back.

Boarding one of the elevators, he pushed the button. The butterflies in his stomach intensified with the thought that the blonde entrepreneur is seeing someone else and was making absolutely sick to the point of hurling. The announcement of the floor sounding, he stepped off, smiling to familiar faces as he walked down the cubicles.

“Takanori, always a pleasure to see your radiance in the office. I do miss seeing you on a regular basis.”

Turning to the person, Ruki smiled coyly at the person. Going up and greeting the man with a brief hug, he stepped back with a raised brow, “John, it’s always a pleasure to see you. As always, you are such a poet with your words.”

The man’s eyes flickered before he chuckled, “you flatter me, Mr. Matsumoto. Although, you and I really need to go for a few drinks, I could use your help with a few projects of mine.”

“That would be considered a form of cheating, wouldn’t it?” he teased.

“No, not at all,” John laughed. Leaning against the wall, John lowered his voice as he pulled the ex-creative director close to him, “but, really, I would appreciate the little of bit of help from your brilliant mind. These last few months have been a migraine. Honestly, I had high hopes that you would come back to work.”

Intrigued by this, Ruki gave a tilt of his head, “how so?”

“The redesigning of the magazine as put quite the workload on the departments; making things very hectic,” the man sighed tiredly. A quick look around the cubicles, he turned and smiled back at the brunette, “I’ve had to pick up a bit of slack from Mr. Suzuki because he’s been focused on other things around the office. And despite the extra work, it hasn’t made much of a difference for him; I mean, what with his late night dates and all. Regardless of that though, I hope that you’ve been able to have a little fun of your own on those nights.”

“Late night dates?” the younger man questioned, a slow frown pulling on his lips. Remembering that not everyone at the company knew of his and Reita’s relationship; it being something they just wanted to keep with close friends and family. John Matheson wasn’t someone the blonde CEO considered a close friend.

“Ah, yes,” the elder gave a slow nod toward a strawberry blonde woman currently leaned over the fax machine, “with the hired temp Monica. Mr. Suzuki’s assistant is currently on maternity leave. Ever since she started, it’s like those two are attached at the hips.”

Narrowing his eyes at the woman, feeling hurt and rage all in whirlwind, he turned back to John, brow cocked, “ ** _all_** the time?”

“Seems like it,” he shrugged with a incredulous expression.

Forcing a tight smile, Ruki looked at the woman once more, “excuse me John.”

“Of course,” the man smiled.

Turning on his heels, the brunette stormed towards the blonde’s office. Feeling even more hurt, beyond any words, after everything they’ve been through, this happens. The fact the man even thought he could do this to him was just unbelievable. As he was nearing the office, he took one deep breath and knocked on the door as politely as he could possibly muster, Ruki waited for the man to answer.

“Come in,” he heard his lovers muffled voice.

Taking a deep breath, calming himself just a bit more, he walked in with a smile. Shutting and locking the door discreetly behind him, so that they were not interrupted. Head tilting, as he leaned against the door, “Hi babe.”

“Ruki, babe, what are you doing here?” the blonde blinked, setting his pen down.

Pulling the cell phone from his pocket, Ruki held it up for the other to see. There was that wave of absolute rage he had been desperately trying to keep at bay just welling up. Sharp breath, he replied sweetly, “I just came to drop off your cell. You left it and I think you got a **_really_** important message.”

Reita stood and walked around his desk with a sly smirk, “I can’t believe I left it or are you just using it as an excuse to pay me a visit? Because I’m pretty sure the message could have waited.”

“I know, I can’t believe you left it either,” Ruki’s smile suddenly turning bitter, “but, seriously, this message couldn’t wait.”

Smiling falling into a frown, Ruki looked down at the phone as he put into the combination to unlock the device, feeling the curious eyes on him as he began to tap away on the screen. The air in the office became tense and heavy as he found the myriad of messages. Beginning to shake with anger and so many more emotions, he held it out towards Reita. The rage burst throughout his body as he saw the guilty, stunned expression.

 “I told you it was important,” he sneered, watching the CEO swallow.

“Ruki, babe, its not-”

“Not what I think?” he feigned shock. Pushing off the door and stalking around the blonde, questioning in a menacingly calm tone, “What is it exactly I think, Reita? Because, I’m seeing other messages, as well as some photos, that aren’t what I think either.”

Feeling a sheen of sweat beginning to form on his brow at how his lover was currently acting, Reita licked his lips and stuttered out softly, “we- it was just drinks. Nothing happened.”

“Just because nothing happened, it gives you the right to lie about ‘late nights at work’?” he growled, tossing the device onto the couch, so, as he didn’t chuck it at the blonde’s head. Trying to steady his shaking body, Ruki stared out the large office windows, “What gave you the right to lie to me? Aren’t we in a relationship?”

“Yes, yes we are,” Reita answered swiftly.

“So, what made you think that **_I_** , your boyfriend slash **_lover_** ,” making sure to emphasize lover as Ruki’s voice began to rise with anger. Turning to the blonde, it took everything he had not to lunge at the man as he growled, “didn’t have the right to **_know_** that you’d been having drinks with some woman! A woman who you say **_nothing_** has happened with but were too fucking chicken shit to tell me about!”

The blonde CEO couldn’t answer. Averting his gaze from the intense gaze of his lover, he released a heavy breath. Reita couldn’t give his lover an answer.

The silence was enough for Ruki though. Feeling all the anger leave him, he gave a shake of his head, “I have to say, you are real piece of work Akira. A new pretty face shows up and you just don’t give a shit. It’s just like what your father said; I’m just a piece of ass.”

Lifting his head quickly, Reita shook his head, “Ruki-”

“No, shut up; I’m not playing your petty fucking games,” Ruki spoke up tiredly, the lump in his throat beginning to hurt. All the hurt and anger, he vomited the words before he even gave it a thought, “Even when I was being abused by Kyo, **_he_** at least knew the meaning of monogamy.”

The blonde flinched at the words, it a horrible blow of being compared to the brunette’ ex psychotic lover. Reaching out and grabbing the brunette by the arm, Reita pleaded, “Ruki, I’m sorry. I didn’t intend for this-”

“Let go of me, Reita,” he hissed, not looking the blonde in the face. “You did this to yourself and if you want some pretty little blonde with curves, you can have her. Because, you sure and the hell can’t have both of us. I’m not going to stand for it.”

“Ruki, I don’t want **_her_** ,” the blonde growled.

“Oh really,” Ruki spat, “well, you should of thought about that before you decided to lie to me.”

“Ruki, baby, this really-”

“How long have you been seeing her?”

The blonde blinked, shaking his head, “baby, don’t-”

“It matters to me,” he nearly screamed. Taking a calming breath, he demanded, “it matters to me; so, how long?”

Swallowing, Reita looked to the ground in shame, “four months.”

Biting his trembling lip, the tears finally flowing over, Ruki slapped Reita, hard. The grip on his arm releasing with shock, hand twitching with the stinging, he hissed, “We’re done. I’ll get my things out tonight.”

“Ruki, don’t,” the man quickly grabbed him. “Ruki, I promise you, we just went for drinks.”

“Did you fuck her?”

“No,” was the soft answer.

“Do you want to fuck her?”

There was a small hesitance, “No, I don’t want to fuck her.”

The small hesitance was just enough of an answer for Ruki, pursing his lips, smiling bitterly as he turned to the man with a hiss, “Don’t lie to me.”

“Okay, fine,” the blonde said exasperated, “it’s crossed my mind, but-”

He cut the man off, “maybe tonight will be your lucky night to fuck her.”

“Ruki, I do not want to fuck her,” Reita snapped, pushing the man up against the door. Cradling the side of the diamond shaped face, “I don’t want anyone else but you. I lied to you and you have every right to be pissed at me, but, I **_don’t_** want her.”

“You do to;” voice rising, Ruki shoved the man back hard. Hands clenching and unclenching, his voice trembled, “or else you wouldn’t have lied to me for four fucking months.”

“And I’m sorry I lied to you, but, damn it Ruki. I don’t want her, I really don’t.” Reita finished softly, reaching back for the man. Caressing the apple of the brunette’s cheek, “I want you. I messed up and I understand if you don’t forgive me but I love you.”

“Well, it’s going to take more than just three words,” Ruki said softly, slapping the hand away, “until you understand that, Reita, we are not together.”

Unlocking the door, he rushed out of the office, ignoring the call of his name. Ignoring all eyes on him as he ran for the set of elevators, he wiped away the stray tears; boarding an empty elevator. Looking up to see Reita coming after him only to then be stopped by the strawberry blonde woman; the sight crushed Ruki’s heart.

The doors shutting as he heard the voice of the man call to him once more, he fell against the wall, sniffling. His heart was beyond hurting; it was in agonizing pain. The sweet touches and the loving words, it all seemed like some far away illusion. He had truly believed that everything was okay; believed that there was nothing else to come between them.

Wiping at the rest of the tears, knowing full well that his eyes were now puffy; he stepped off the elevator, forcing himself to smile to the guard who gazed him worriedly. He rushed to the desk, handing her the badge, he woman also gazing at him with worry as the brunette left the building.

Rushing to Jason waiting next to the Escalade, Ruki jumped in as soon as the door was opened. Clearing his throat as the man got in the driver’s seat, voice cracking, “take me back to the house and then, I need you to take me to the hotel downtown.”

Jason frowned, wanting to question but nodded instead, “yes sir.”

Slumping back in the seat, putting a hand over his eyes, Ruki released a shuddering breath. It had all come down to this. The brunette felt like he was in some damned country western sad love song and it was aggravating. If he had a dog, it’d probably be run over by now.

Cell ringing, he dug it from his pocket; scowling at the caller ID. Reita calling him, Ruki pushed ignored, sending the man to voicemail. A few seconds later, the device rung again; doing the same and sending him to voicemail. Huffing when it rang a third time, the brunette ignored again, turning the phone off.

Running fingers through his hair, fighting off more tears, head shaking as the scene ran through his mind. Wanting to believe his lovers words, but, Ruki wanted more proof than just words. He wanted Reita to show that he meant it. If the man couldn’t understand that, then, he didn’t see anything continuing between them.

Hearing the ring of Jason’s phone, Ruki looked up as the man put in the ear piece, answering the call, “Yes, Mr. Suzuki.”

A moment passing between him and the man on the line, the driver glanced into the mirror, “No sir, I’m taking Mr. Matsumoto back to the house and then to a hotel downtown.”

Frowning when he saw that Jason wanted to argue, who then took a deep breath, “yes sir.” The call ending, as he looked back to Ruki, apologizing, “I’m sorry Mr. Matsumoto, but, I’ve been told to keep you at the house.”

“For how long?” he questioned.

“Until Mr. Suzuki arrives,” he answered immediately.

Rolling his eyes, nose twitching with irritation; of course the man was going to try and stop him from leaving. Ruki didn’t want to argue, in fact, he didn’t want to see Reita. Looking out the window, he noticed that they were taking the longer way, he grimaced. Realizing that the man had more than likely told Jason, so, the businessman would be back before he.

Groaning, as he slumped further into his seat, he spoke out loud, “Just shoot me now.”

The drive taking at least ten minutes longer back to the penthouse and by then, Ruki had fallen into light nap in emotional exhaustion. And so, when he felt the Escalade jerk to a stop, he stretched his arms over his head, seeing the awaiting blonde. He felt his shoulders fall and slowly, the brunette climbed out of the vehicle.

“Ruki, we need to talk this out,” Reita said softly, as the man approached the front door.

Narrowing his eyes and shoving past the man, Ruki retorted, “We talked everything out in your office. Was that not enough talking; because let me tell you, I’m all talked out. Considering I’m the one who did all the fucking talking, Akira! I’m done.”

“Ruki, please,” the blonde followed the other in. Both left Jason standing outside the door, looking very uncomfortable with the turn of events; Reita turning to the man quickly, “you can go home, Jason.”

“No,” Ruki whirled around, glaring at his lover, “I’m packing some things and I’m leaving.”

“You’re not going anywhere until we’ve talked this out,” Reita snapped.

“I’m… uh-going to the store,” Jason turned quickly, nearly making a run for the SUV and driving off.

“I’m not staying here, Reita!”

“Damn it Ruki, talk to me!”

“I’ve done my talking,” the brunette screamed, storming up the stairs to their bedroom. Going to the closet and pulling out a suitcase, “I did all my talking in your office, what more do you want me to say? What **_more_** do you need to tell me?”

“Just stop for a second and look at me,” the blonde huffed exasperated.

“Reita, I’m not doing this,” Ruki turned to the blonde. Massaging his temple, he gave a shake of his head, “You’ve had plenty of chances to talk to me Reita. So many chances and you didn’t take it. None of this is my fault.”

“I fired Monica,” Reita blurted.

His mouth fell open, shocked that the businessman had fired a woman for the sake of him; it astounded Ruki, but, it wasn’t enough. Shaking his head, he set the case on the bed and went to the dresser, voice soft, “you can’t fire someone and expect everything to be okay, Reita. It’s happened once, what makes you think it won’t happen again. I can’t trust you.”

“I understand that,” he pulled the younger away from the dresser, “but, it’s a start, isn’t it?”

“Stop it! Just stop it Reita!” shoving away from the tender hug, he ran both hands through his hair, “you can’t sweet talk your way out of this! Accept it, you’ve been caught! I caught you! That’s it!”

Frowning, Reita picked Ruki up and threw him atop the mattress, shoving the suitcase to the floor. Pinning slender wrist to the bed, the blonde forced his lips upon the resistant mouth as he put all his weight atop the body. Ignoring the muffled screams and the fighting body, pushing his tongue past lips, ravishing the cavern of his angry lover.

Ruki bit down on the obstructing muscle, smiling at the pained hiss of the blonde. He growled threateningly, “get the hell off of me Akira or I’ll make you regret it.”

“Such big words,” the man snorted.

Forcing both arms over the brunette head, so he could hold both wrists; Reita leisurely began to ground himself against his resistant lover. Smirking as he began to place kisses along the slender neck, whispering in between, “don’t me leave, baby.”

Feeling those scorching, pleasurable lips along his throat, Ruki arch into the body of Reita; all thoughts of fighting were out the door. The free hand of the blonde gripped his waist tightly and slowly, it moved further down; to his hip and then, settling on his thigh. Breath catching as Reita sucked on his neck.

Swallowing, trying to free his hands from the very strong grip, he moaned, “Reita.”

“What baby?” he asked voice raw and passionate.

Gasping as their arousals rubbed against each other, Ruki keened. How could he be so hurt and angry with this man, and then, the next, he’s putty in the palm of his hands? Pressing his head into the mattress as the hand moved from his thigh to massage his arousal. He was so drunk on this man, it was ridiculous.

He couldn’t give in though. The brunette needed to make the blonde understand how hurt and betrayed he felt. That Reita will do it again.

“I love you,” the blonde whispered, pressing a small kiss to parted lips. Gazing into the darkened brown eyes, Reita pleaded quietly, “don’t leave Ruki please don’t leave.”

“You’re not giving me a choice,” Ruki found his voice, staring back at the man.

“Ruki, I messed up,” were the soft words.

“Why,” he breathed.

The body of the blonde froze instantly. Thinking of the reason why? What had possessed him to set his eyes upon a woman, when he’d had a brunette beauty right here? A man he had nearly lost, but, somehow had gotten back. And now, he was on the verge of losing him again.

“Why Reita?” the younger asked again, his voice more stern. Eyes searching those of his soon to be ex-lover; swallowing, he blinked back the stinging of tears. Releasing a slow shuddering breath, Ruki demanded firmly, “Let me up.”

Releasing his hold of the wrists and helping the other up, Reita hung his head, “I don’t know why, Ruki.”

“Am I not what you want?”

Head snapping to gawk at the other man, he shook his head, “baby no, that’s not it at all. You’re everything I want. I- I’m-I was just…”

Taking what felt the hundredth deep breath and releasing it, Ruki cupped the other’s face; a soft, sad smile on his lips, “You’ve lied to me, for four months. Had I not found out this way, would that had really stopped you from continuing to see her; to keep lying to me?”

Not able to bring himself to look the brunette in the eyes, shrugging, “I guess not.”

Laughing bitterly, standing and beginning to gather his clothes, he kept his voice low, “there you have it, Reita.”

“Ruki, please,” the entrepreneur stood quickly, “baby, we can work this out.”

“It’s going to happen again,” he muttered in a tone of defeat. Carefully folding his clothes and organizing it into his suitcase, he couldn’t contain the tears he’d been desperately fighting off. Covering his face with both hands, muffing the sobs, he whirled around and screamed, “You damn well know it’s going to happen again! Another pretty little face shows up and you’re going to do it again. You’re going to lie to me; make me believe that everything’s okay. I’m not waiting for a next time.”

“Give me another chance, baby,” Reita pleaded, taking the other’s hands. “I’ll do anything, please.”

Finishing with packing most of his clothes into his bag, zipping it up slowly, Ruki turned to Reita. Leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to the chin, “maybe if you were to just magically understand; you could possibly have another chance. But, I’m not willing to hold my breath for that day.”

“C’mon Ruki, now-”

Cutting off the CEO with a huff, he glared, “You’re a billionaire Reita and let me remind you, you’ve been a playboy for most of your life and I’m not holding my breath.”

“That’s not fair, Ruki,” Reita’s shoulders fell along with his expression.

“What’s not fair, **_Reita_** ,” Ruki stressed the name, “is that you get to keep someone on the side, when you’ve grown tired of your **_boyfriend_**. That’s not fair.”

“I fucked up, Ruki! I get it.”

“Oh really, I hadn’t noticed,” he retorted sarcastically, hauling his bag off the bed and taking it down the stairs. Reita right on his heels, “I think it’ll be best if we just go our separate ways.”

“Ruki,” the blonde said softly, taking the bag away from the shorter. Pulling the brunette’s body flush against his own, “let me make it up to you, please. Give me a chance to fix this and show you, I want nobody else but you.”

Huffing, as he gazed into the face of his blonde lover, Ruki looked down with a shake of his head. Giving in immediately to the plea, he nodded, “fine. But, I’m not staying here.”

“Fair enough,” the blonde agreed, leaning down to place a kiss to the smooth forehead. Tracing the pad of his thumb over the apple of rosy cheek bone, “I’ll show my love for you, Ruki. That you mean the world to me and nothing like this will happen again. I’ll show you, that you can trust me.”

“I feel like I’m going to regret this,” Ruki murmured, taking his cell phone from his pocket. Speed dialing a number, he waited until the person answered; the line clicking, “Jason, you can come get me now.”

“Yes sir.”

Hanging up and putting the device back inside his pocket, he grimaced, “this is your **_one_** and **_only_** chance. Don’t make me regret it.”

Pecking the man on the lips quickly, nodding, “I won’t.”

“I can’t believe I’m giving you this chance,” Ruki said softly, taking his bag from Reita.


	2. Dangerously In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had been going strong as a couple for a year; until Ruki discovers something that destroyed their relationship in a simple moment. His love was so strong for his boyfriend, that he gave Reita another chance for him to prove his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for disappearing for so long!
> 
> It's just that, so many things had happened since the last I was able to post anything. It had sapped so much energy out of me and I was absolutely stressed. I had traveled for a bit and then, shit hit the fan for awhile. I seriously felt like I was on the verge of murder. Things had calmed down a bit last month, still get a little stressed every now and then.
> 
> I had gone to see the GazettE in LA and let me tell you, that was the most amazing time of my life! I had gone with my mom, we had made it a bit of a family vacation. As my fiance, sister and niece had tagged along to LA as well.
> 
> It was awesome! The show was amazing! I had got to be a part of the meet and greet which was just... it was surreal for me. That is all I can really say. It was only my second time seeing them and it was surreal lOl
> 
> Anyways, onto the chapter and hopefully, I'll get to a steady schedule of posting.
> 
> Excuse my mistakes and what have you, as this is unbeta'd.

It’d been well over a week. Nearing two fucking weeks and he hadn’t heard anything from Reita. It had left Ruki’s thoughts wandering; put so many what if’s in his head and made his nights restless. It made him wonder if Reita came to the conclusion that their relationship wasn’t worth saving, not when so many women are willing. It made him wonder if the CEO was ever serious about salvaging what was left of their relationship; if there was a relationship to save from the start.

Biting on his lip with the never ending heart wrenching thoughts, Ruki reached up and massaged his brow, easing away the tension. Tapping his pen against the white lined paper in deep thought as his feelings were endless and meshing together harshly. It helped that he had found writing metaphoric lines eased his aching heart, if only for a moment.

Reita still forced his way into Ruki’s head though, into his dreams, into every moment he was awake; he just was unable to escape the man. The simplicity of his morning routine reminded him of the blonde, making his chest constrict with the thought of no longer having him at his side, going through his own morning routine. He hated to think that he was waiting on a hopeless notion but, he had to keep it in mind.

Dropping the pen atop the notebook, the young brunette fell back against the plush bed, staring up at the ceiling. He fought off the tears that had begun to sting at the back of his eyes, ignoring the constriction in his chest and the burning lump in his throat. Ruki felt so pathetic at this moment.

Eyes sliding shut, he released a shuddering breath. Perhaps it was about time that he just accepts the fact that Reita wasn’t coming back for him. Their relationship was officially over.

Jumping at the firm knocks on his room door, Ruki slowly sat up with a frown. A quick glance at the clock he sighed, it was most likely Jason coming to check up on him again. The man had been worried about him and while Ruki had appreciated the concern, he was also upset that it was of the man’s accord. Reita had no idea that Jason was checking up on him.

Another set of knocks forced Ruki up from further wallowing in bed.  Taking his notebooks and pens, he set them off onto the nightstand. One more deep breath, he went to the full length mirror, taking a quick look at himself, fixing up his mussed hair before rushing to answer the door.

One more breath, he unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Ready to greet Jason with a tired smile before blinking in shock and then, smiled, “John, what- how did you know where I was here?”

“I’m sorry, I should have called,” the man gave a slight bow of his head in apology. A look down the hall, he returned the smile, “I heard from Mr. Suzuki’s driver that you were no longer housing with Mr. Suzuki and that for the time being, you were residing here. So, may I come in?”

“Oh, of course,” Ruki quickly invited the man into his hotel room. Shutting the door, he led the other man into the living room part of the suite and then quickly went into the small kitchen, “would you like something to drink; coffee, water?”

“Water is just fine,” the man called back, looking the room over.

Quickly getting two glasses of water, he returned to the living room, handing the glass over. Taking a seat on the sofa, John seated beside him, Ruki tried not to let the close proximity bother him. A short sip of water, he hummed, “so, what are you doing here John?”

“I’d like to take you out for dinner and a movie,” John wasted no time in asking. Taking a drink from his glass, he sat back against the sofa, “In fact, I’ve wanted to ask you to dinner since I met you in person. It was just Mr. Suzuki was particularly protective of you and that intelligent mind of yours. I’m sure you’d loved to be taken out on a night on the town.”

Expression remaining as passive as possible, Ruki had to beat back the blush at the way the man was currently gazing at him. Indeed, it was true he hadn’t been taken out for a romantic dinner or a movie of any sorts lately. It all but took Ruki but a second to make the decision; screw Reita.

John Matheson was a handsome man. Ruki had seen females at the office fawn over the man and in the back of his mind, if Reita hadn’t been in the picture, he could see himself with John. As he had told him, the man was an absolute poet with his words.

Putting on the act of coyness, the brunette chuckled, “so, you’d like to be the one to take me out.”

“Yes, I actually would  _ **love**_  to be the one,” the man smirked, leaning further into the other’s space.

Reciprocating the move, he also leaned into John, voice dropping to sensual tenor, “I would like that also.”

“It sounds like we have plans,” John murmured, fingers dancing along the nape of Ruki.

“Yes, we do,” Ruki gave a tilt of his head, gazing back at the man flirtatiously. Setting his own glass of water atop the coffee table and bit his lip, “I’m free tonight.”

“Tonight would be wonderful.”

“It’s a date,” he hummed. Leaning even slightly further, he placed his hand on the knee of John, “how old are you?”

Slipping an arm over the back of the sofa, bodies touching and their faces just breaths away, he smirked at the brunette, “how old do I look?”

Expression becoming contemplated, Ruki studied the other. Eyes surveyed over the curve of John’s nose and jaw line, the ruggedness of his five o’clock shadow. Humming softly, he gazed right into steel blue eyes, “I’d say you’re about thirty four.”

John laughed out with a shake of his head, “pretty close, Takanori. I am actually thirty seven.”

“Wow,” Ruki blinked surprised. Giving the man one more look over, he couldn’t help but compare him to the age of Reita. Immediately he shook off the thought with a smile, “I’m not saying you look old or anything but damn John, you look very good for a thirty seven year old.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” John’s voice suddenly lowered into a suggestive tone.

The heat in his face had begun to make him feel faint, especially the closer their faces got, the distance of their lips shrinking to almost nothing. Ruki definitely found the man attractive and he relished in the musky scent of the other’s cologne. Not only that, he had been denied physical contact since his and Reita’s split when they had nightly escapades; it was having an effect on him.

Tilting his head just slightly, so as their lips could connect, the sound of his cell broke the spell. Releasing a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, Ruki smiled apologetically. Quickly, he stood from the couch and went to the bedroom to answer. Taking a moment to look at the caller I.D. it was Reita.

Swallowing and swiping this thumb over the screen, he answered hesitantly, “Hello.”

“ _Hi_ ,” the blonde spoke just as softly. The sound of him clearing his voice came over the speaker and as he spoke there was an edginess to the usually confidant tone, “ _I called to ask if you were free tonight_.”

Taking a look towards the door, keeping the date he had just scheduled in mind, he sighed, “I already have plans. John is taking me out for dinner tonight and then, somewhere else after.”

“ _John; as in John Matheson_ ,” the voice of the man terse and annoyed.

“Yes, John,” Ruki repeated the name. Sitting on the edge of the bed, giving the current a situation a thought, he sighed, “if you’d like Reita, we can make plans for tomorrow or this weekend.”

“ _Why John_ ,” the voice darkened.

Blinking at the tone the blonde was beginning to take with him, Ruki’s own voice became strained in aggravation, “because, he came and asked me to dinner, Reita. Because, I’d like to be taken out every now and then, when you hadn’t done anything like that for me in nearly seven months. But, hell, it’s convenient for you to take some blonde bitch out for dinner and a few drinks. I’m just not that special.”

“ _Ruki, I don’t want to fight with you_ ,” the blonde groaned in aggravation.

“Good, because I don’t want to fight either,” he hissed.

The line was silent for a minute, Reita finally speaking up, “ _can you be free tomorrow than_?”

“Yes, I’ll be free tomorrow,” he gave a nod of his head.

“ _I love you_ ,” the man on the other line whispered.

“Don’t start,” Ruki murmured softly, rubbing his eyes. Getting up to shut the door softly, he leaned against it, “why are you calling me a week later anyways?”

“ _I’ve been thinking about everything_ ,” was the soft answer. The line going quiet, his breathing the only sound, before clearing his throat, “ _and I’ve realized that you’re right. I hurt you, I hurt you really bad and you have every right to not trust me_.”

“Reita,” he breathed out the name, “don’t. Not now, please.”

“ _Taka, please, I don’t want to lose you. Not after everything we’ve been through already, please_ ,” Reita begged his voice cracking.

Feeling that horrible lump in his throat, the stinging of tears; shaking his head, “I don’t want just words, Reita. I want you to prove and show me that you love me.”

“ _And I will, Ruki_.”

Swallowing, Ruki sighed, “I’ve got to go Reita. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay.”

“ _Okay_ ,” the blonde whispered. “ _G’bye_.”

“Bye,” he ended the call, dropping the cell onto the bed. Leaning forward, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated. All his emotions flooding through him, the love he felt for the blonde and the hurt he felt because of the blonde. Even after all the hurt, how could he possibly still have so much love for him at the same time?

“Taka,” John knocked on the door, pushing it open. Brows furrowing as he took in the other state, “are you okay, Takanori.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he straightened, forcing a faint smile.

“I’ve been called into the office, so, I’ll see you at seven,” John smiled, caressing the auburn along the jaw line.

“Seven o’clock sounds perfect,” he nodded.

Getting up from the bed, he followed the elder to room door. John quickly leaned in to press a kiss to the other’s cheek and a goodbye as he left. Ruki shut the door with a sigh; it felt nice being treated like this and being paid attention to.

Suddenly, a thought hit him. He needed to make a phone call to his friend and let him know the events of the past week. This should be interesting.

“ _You two broke up,_   _ **again**_?”

“That’s what I just said Kai,” Ruki rolled his eyes, flipping the ends of his hair out.

“ _What the hell, Ruki_ ,” the man nearly screamed over the phone.

“He was on the verge of cheating on me, Kai,” he retorted, setting his comb down. Walking out of the bathroom to finish dressing himself, “he’d been hanging out with some blonde bitch for four months. Four fucking months and he lied to me in those four months.”

“ _That doesn’t sound like Reita at all_ ,” another voice spoke up quickly.

“Uruha, we both know that Reita’s never been known to keep a long relationship,” pausing with his words, Ruki gave a bitter snort as a thought hit him. “He’s never been with anyone in a serious relationship, at all. I’ll most likely be his first and last.”

“ _Yeah, that is true_ ,” Uruha sighed.

“So, I’m going out for dinner with an ex-coworker,” Ruki smiled, thinking of John.

“ _Oh, who is the lucky guy_ ,” Reita’s friend asked in a slightly high pitched voice.

“He’s the Editor-in-Chief in the magazine editorial department.”

“ _You’re not talking about John Matheson, are you Ruki_?” Uruha questioned seriously.

“And if I am,” he drawled, knowing exactly where this is about to go.

“ _Nothing, he’s a good looking guy, I mean_ ,” the other man paused, thinking his words over carefully. The sound of him sighing, “ _Just keep in mind, that he’s got a track record just as long as Reita’s and he’s been accused of sexual harassment, even if they went through the process of investigation_.”

“I hadn’t forgotten that, Uruha,” he grimaced, remembering when Reita had talked about it. The sudden thought he could be making the same mistake, again, “I don’t plan on starting anything with him. He’s just taking me out for dinner because I do like to be taken to dinner every now and then.”

“ _I’m not trying to run your life, Ruki, I just_ ,” Uruha chuckled, “ _I just want you to be careful_.”

Smiling at the sincerity of his new friend, Ruki added softly, “I mean, while we are broken up, I’ve given Reita a chance to prove himself; I don’t know if I’ve made the right choice in doing it though.”

“ _You’ll find out soon_.”

Stopping when he heard a knock on his hotel door, he hurriedly put cologne on, “I’ve got to go, Uruha; John is here.”

“ _Alright, you have fun and don’t worry about anything else. Just relax_.”

“I will,” the auburn man laughed, “you be sure to take care of Kai.”

Uruha laughed perversely, “ _Oh, I’ll take care of him alright_.”

Shaking his head, Ruki made a fake disgusted sound, “too much info; anyways, I’ll talk to you guys later, bye.”

“ _Bye, have fun_.”

Hanging up, Ruki quickly went to the mirror, doing a last check on his attire. Nodding to himself, he did a mental check off of things he needed and had. Rushing to the door and answering, smiling at the man dressed in a flannel button shirt, jeans and a light jacket. His mouth watering at the sight of the elder male in street clothes attire.

“You set to go,” John asked.

“Yes,” he nodded, shutting the door behind himself.

Both men walked along the street, Ruki finding it much more relaxing then riding in a limo, like Reita would do. Actually seeing the sights of the city, it was wonderful. Going to a small restaurant, rather than a large fancy restaurant for dinner; which he enjoyed very much, because it felt like how a relationship should be.

So, after dinner and a movie, they walked along in a park, a few blocks away from the hotel. They talked animatedly about anything and everything, Ruki making sure to keep enough distant between them. Each time that John would make a move towards him; the auburn man would do something or act oblivious to the others advances.

“So, Taka,” John started, suddenly wrapping his arms around the slim waist, “what are your plans? You can’t stay in a hotel forever.”

“I know,” he said, pushing back on the chest. Shaking his head, “John, don’t get ahead of yourself, this is just a night out.”

“Are you sure?” the man retorted in a tone.

“Yes,” the man frowned, slowly walking away, “this is just a friendly date, John.”

The older man quickly caught up to the other, grabbing him by the shoulder roughly. Yanking him back, John asked, “Why is this just a friendly date?”

Staring at the man as if he had grown a second head, Ruki snorted, not saying or even making a comment. Shaking the hold off and walking back towards his hotel, hearing the steps and feeling the man right on his heels.

“Taka, c’mon, don’t be like that,” he stopped Ruki again. Pulling the shorter tight up against his body, John’s voice low and husky, “so, let’s have a little fun.”

“Mr. Matsumoto,” Jason walked up, glaring at the other man.

“Jason,” Ruki said with an inward sigh of relief seeing the other.

“Would you like me to escort you back to your room?”

“I would appreciate that,” he nodded; forcing a smile as he looked to John, “I had a good time, John. Thank you for the night.”

The man didn’t say a word as Ruki began walking away, Jason following at a distance. Both men didn’t say a word as they walked towards the black SUV that the auburn man had grown accustomed to seeing. The driver quickly making his way to the front and opening the door with a smile, as Ruki climbed into the back seat with another sigh. Thankful for Reita’s control freak nature.

“Are you okay, Mr. Matsumoto?” the driver asked, driving away from the park.

Smiling, Ruki nodded, “I’m fine. Thank you for showing up when you did.”

Glancing up in the rearview mirror, the driver smiled, “it’s my job, Mr. Matsumoto.”

“Did Akira tell you to follow me?”

“He did, but,” Jason kept his smile, keeping his eyes on the road, “regardless if he told me to or not, I would still have followed you and made sure you were okay.” Glancing again into the mirror, he grimaced, “Mr. Matheson is not good company, Mr. Matsumoto.”

Chortling, the auburn nodded, “yeah, I’m beginning to understand that.”

“Other than that,” the man began conversationally, “how was your date?”

Laughing into a hand, Ruki shrugged, “it was nice, up until a few minutes ago.”

Getting dropped off in the front of his hotel and saying ‘goodbye’ to Jason, Ruki was ready to just sleep. Making it to his room with a heavy sigh, because he had hoped, really hoped that everything about John had been wrong. But, after what had happened in the park, he realized that everyone was right about him.

Getting to his door and swiping the card to unlock the door, walking into the pitch black room; making sure to lock the door behind him. Setting all his belongs on the counter, as he turned a lamp on. Turning around and his mouth open in shock.

There was nearly a two dozen bouquet of white, pink, yellow and red, roses sitting in the middle of the small living room of the suite. The arrangement took his breath away as he went to the bouquet, fingering the silky petals. Knowing exactly where and who the flowers had come from; he chuckled with a shake of his head.

Leaning in and inhaling the sweet aroma deeply. He shook his head, still smiling, “it’s definitely a start Reita.”

Whining at the sound of a persistent knocking, Ruki rolled over in his bed. Blearily gazing at the clock on the nightstand, numbers reading seven in the morning, he sighed. Slowly sitting up with a yawn, arms stretched over his head, he got up. Shuffling his way towards the door, where the person kept knocking on the door.

“Ruki,” the sound of Uruha whining echoed through the suite.

Growling, he yelled, “I’m coming!”

“Hurry up!” the man whined.

Unlocking the door and yanking it open, he glared at the honey blonde and then his friend, who stood behind the other. Stepping back and letting them in, he hissed, “What the fuck do you two want? Do you realize what time it is?”

“And your point is?” Uruha rolled his eyes, stopping when he found the large bouquet of roses still sitting on the table. He cocked a brow, asking, “From Reita?”

Nodding as he followed the two men to the couch, reaching out and playing with the petals again, “it was here when I got back last night.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen or heard of Reita sending flowers,” he chuckled, side glancing the younger man, “even when he was wooing.”

“No way,” Ruki said surprised.

His friend shrugged, “I know right.”

The sound of a cell phone ringing in the bedroom made Ruki get up and answer. Biting his lip shyly as he saw the caller I.D. Going and shutting the door, he answered with a shuddering breath, “Morning.”

“ _Good morning_ ,” Reita replied with a hint of a smile.

Licking his lips, there was a surge of bashfulness, he tried to be nonchalant, “What are you calling for?”

“ _Well_ ,” the man chuckled, obviously amused by the other, “ _I-uh… I really want to see you Ruki_.”

“You’ll get to see me tonight, Reita,” he smiled at the confession.

“ _No, Ruki, I really want to see you_ ,” the blonde said softly. The line going silent, Reita chuckled nervously, “ _As stupid and as corny as it sounds… I miss waking up to you; I miss the way you smell. Jesus, Ruki, I just can’t focus without you_.”

Blushing, Ruki sat on the edge of the bed, “I miss you too, Reita; but-”

“ _I know_ ,” were the disappointed words. “ _I just had to hear your voice and… I’m looking forward to_   _later_.”

“So am I,” he admitted, excitement and nervousness bubbling in his chest. Although, his inner voice of reason wouldn’t let him get his hopes up and Ruki had to say it out loud, “but, I’m not letting myself get worked up over dinner.”

Reita laughed, “ _Okay,_   _I’ll pick you up at four. Sound good?_ ”

“Four?” he questioned, looking at the clock again. It was somewhat a stranger choice of time for a dinner date, but, it gave him enough time to spend with Uruha and Kai, “why so early? It’s just dinner.”

“ _Well, I’m not taking you to dinner; exactly._   _I am actually stealing you away for the week; so, pack plenty of clothes and you’ll find out everything else later, I’ll see you in a few hours. I love you, Taka; bye_.”

“Wait, Rei-” the line going dead.

Staring at the cell with confusion, he slowly let his hand drop to his lap. The blonde was going to surprise him. It intrigued Ruki very much on what the other had planned. Setting his phone on the bed, he went back to talk with his friends.

“Where the hell did you go?” Uruha pouted.

“Reita called.”

Kai looked to his lover and then back to his friend, “what did he want?”

“He’s taking me away for a week,” pursing his lips as he thought of the conversation, “he’s picking me up at four.”

“Four?” Kai and Uruha said in unison, looking to one another.

“I know right,” Ruki laughed, looking at the clock again, “that gives us, nine hours to do whatever we want before he steals me away.”

“You sound excited Ruki,” Kai smirked, putting an arm around his boyfriend shoulders.

Blushing, he laughed nervously; ruffling his already mussed hair, “yeah, I guess I am excited about it. I mean, it’s different; a good kind of different. He’s never done anything like this before.”

“Well, we better help you get your things together,” Uruha jumped off the couch and ran into Ruki’s temporary sleeping quarters. Pulling a bag from a closet, “and I’m sure he didn’t give any type of hint as to what the two of you will be doing.”

“Nothing,” Ruki leaned against the frame, “So, I guess a bit of everything.”

“That’s so unlike Reita,” the man hummed.

Silently agreeing, he grabbed clothes for the day and left his friends to pack his things. Walking into the bathroom, momentarily looking at himself in the mirror, smiling widely; he was beyond happy. Ruki was downright giddy and he was most likely going to be that way for the rest of the day. This proved that Reita had put thought into everything the brunette had told him and it showed that he wanted to fix things. It was a new start.

Shedding his pajamas quickly and hopping into the shower, Ruki began the ritual of cleaning himself up. He lathered his hair with shampoo, lathering a washcloth and washing his body with the same smile; feeling like he was on cloud nine.

By the time he had got out, dressed himself and everything else; Kai and Uruha had his bag packed for the week. They ushered him out of his room and down to a limo that awaited them outside. The two couple taking their friend out for lunch and shopping; laughing and enjoying the time they had.

“So, what do you think the surprise is?” Kai asked, sipping on his drink.

Shrugging as he licked at the slowly melting vanilla ice cream, Ruki gazed around the park, watching kids and couples. Cheeks burning with a blush, “I don’t know, but, I’m sure it’s something amazing.”

“It better be amazing,” he laughed, hissing when his lover slapped him on the arm.

Uruha narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, “this is Reita we’re talking about. Everything that man does is amazing. He even makes breathing amazing.”

Laughing out, Ruki shook his head, “I agree with you on that, Uruha.”

Leaning against Kai, head resting on the broad shoulder, the honey blonde looked to Ruki, “the thing with Reita, he doesn’t do it quite half-assed. I’m sure he’s willing to do something you enjoy, whether he likes it or not.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” he nodded, licking more of the ice cream thoughtfully.

“Damn,” Uruha sat up with a teasing grin, “do that again. You make licking ice cream look so erotic.”

Sputtering, he felt the melted ice cream dribbling down his chin, the younger man cocked a brow with a smirk, “I don’t think you can handle it?”

Sticking his tongue out, with a roll of his eyes, “please, I don’t think you can handle this.” Uruha motioned to himself, wiggling in his seat, making the other two burst out laughing.

Suddenly, Ruki’s phone rang. Digging it from his pocket, while trying to keep himself from dropping his precious frozen treat, he smiled. Unlocking the phone, “hey, I’m at the park with Uruha and Kai. My bag is all packed up in my room.”

“ _Don’t worry, I had Jason pick it up for you_ ,” Reita answered; “ _so, you’re all set to go_?”

“Yes,” he nodded enthusiastically.

“ _Good_ ,” the blonde chuckled, “so,  _you willing to share_?”

Butterflies erupted in the pit of his stomach as he straightened up and searched the park. It took but a moment for him to spot the blonde not far off from their little group, dressed in washed out jeans and a plain white shirt. Ending the call, Ruki did his best to make it seem like he wasn’t eager to be near his ex as he stood and went to the blonde.

On the same hand, butterflies where wild in the pit of the blonde’s stomach and they fluttered madly the closer the brunette drew. So, as his ex now stood in front of him, Reita was hesitant to take Ruki into a hug, as he was unsure of their boundaries. Taking a breath and steeling himself though, he wrapped an arm around the shorter into a hug, with a light kiss to the cheek; relieved as he felt the man relax in his hold.

Ruki practically melted in the arms of Reita. Despite the state of bliss he was currently in, he was still careful to not get his slowly melting frozen treat on the clean shirt of the blonde. As the pulled away from the hug, he questioned curiously, “how did you know we were at the park?”

“Uruha gave me a call earlier,” the man smiled as he placed his arm around the lithe shoulders. “Told me that he and Kai were absconding you for the day.”

Unconsciously leaning into the body of the blonde, Ruki felt a swell of emotions. God, he had missed Reita so much. He missed being this close to the man. He couldn’t get his hopes up though.

Pulling away from the tender hold, Ruki led them back to the park bench and questioned the honey blonde, “you called Reita?”

“Of course, I mean, Reita and I are childhood friends,” Uruah shrugged it off. Getting up from his spot on the bench and sitting on Kai’s lap to make room, he grinned, “Can’t come to LA and not tell my best friend that I was here to steal you away.”

“His exact words too,” Reita muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Looking between the two, he couldn’t help but make the assumption, “you planned this.”

“No,” Reita quickly defended but then, gave a shrug, “not exactly.”

“Can I at least finish my ice cream?”

“Yeah, no rush,” the CEO assured him as he sat down.

While Ruki unhurriedly finished the last of his ice cream, the three other men talked. Catching up on the headlines of politics and business, thankfully, none of their relationship had come up. It was still too early to be picking at those wounds and on top of that, they were in the midst of fixing things. No point in trying to poke a sleeping bear.

“So, where are you taking me?”

Glancing over at Ruki and then to his wristwatch, the blonde businessman hummed, “it’s a surprise, but, speaking of, we probably should head out. We’ll be stuck in traffic for awhile, not that it’s anything to worry about; we’ve got time.”

“Can you at least give me a hint,” Ruki straightened up.

“Yeah, at least a hint,” Kai put an arm around his friends shoulder. “What could it hurt?”

Chuckling, Reita looked to Uruha, who gave a slight shrug. Giving his own shrug as he turned back to his ex, “Well, I’m taking you out of the city for the week. It'll be just the two us. No phones, no work; just us.”

Eyes brightening, the younger found himself absolutely astounded, “really; just us?”

“Yes, just us,” he chuckled. Suddenly, the blonde’s phoned chimed with a text message, a quick glance and he gave a jerk of his head, “let’s go meet up with Jason, I’m sure he’s getting a little antsy to start his own vacation.”

“Jason’s been waiting the entire time?”

“No,” he laughed, “he’s here to just drop off our bags.”

Blinking, he questioned again, “Jason isn’t driving us?”

“It’s just the two of you, you dope,” Kai shook his head, smacking himself on the forehead.

Turning slightly red in the face, Ruki snapped, “Well, sorry for being a little excited that I missed that part, Mr. Smart Ass.”

“Oh shut up, Mr. Di-Ow!” the other hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

“God, you’re supposed to be supportive of your friend,” Uruha scolded his boyfriend. Looking to the other men, “you two be careful and have fun. Don’t forget to call and letting us know that you two are okay.”

“Seriously,” Reita frowned.

“Just so your mom doesn’t hunt the both of you down,” he laughed, seeing the other blondes face redden, “you better hope she hadn’t heard of your little indiscretion or-”

“I get it,” the businessman groaned, narrowing his eyes, “you even try to use this as black mail material, I will tell everyone about that trip to Aspen.”

Looking between the two, a slow smile appearing on his lips, Ruki cocked a brow, “what about the trip to Aspen?”

Leaning down to the heavily pierced ear, Reita lowered his voice, “I’ll tell you later; it’s pretty funny.”

Taking Ruki by the hand, both of them saying goodbye to their friends, they went to the man waiting with their bags. Reita helping Jason load them into the trunk of the silver Audi. He quickly went around the car, opening the door for his young lover.

“We’ll see you in a week Jason,” he turned to the driver, shaking his hand.

“Of course sir,” the man smiled, bowing his head, “you and Mr. Matsumoto take care. Have a good week.”

“Bye Jason,” Ruki turned and waved to the man.

“G’bye, Mr. Matsumoto,” Jason gave a small wave of his own, “please take care of Mr. Suzuki.”

Laughing into his hand, nodding, “I’ll be sure to do my best, Jason.”

“The two of you take care,” he got back into the SUV and pulling away from the park.

Climbing into the driver seat, the blonde buckled up, starting the car up and pulled away from the curb; driving to the interstate. Glancing to the man in the passenger seat, seeing the smile plastered on the handsome face. Beneath that smile though, he saw the apprehension.

“Are you excited?” he asked slowly.

Biting his lip with a quick glance over, Ruki nodded, “yeah but, a little nervous.”

Reaching over and taking Ruki’s hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze and then lifted it to his lips, kissing the knuckles, “I’ll make sure this will be something you’ll never forget.”

“I know you will,” Ruki breathed. Sitting back in the seat, not releasing the hand, “I know you will.”


End file.
